Waking up in Primo s Time
by Dark Princess of Tennis
Summary: What do you think a totally confused Tsuki would do if she woke up, but then sees Primo and G. How the hell did she get there and how come that everybody is falling in love with her. That isn t fair I already have lovesick puppies/Guardiens in my time who are probably throwing a fit cause I m not there. reverse harem ,fem/Tsuna ,Timetravelfic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the KHR characters or anyother original KHR related things.

The only thing that is my own is the plot, the ideas and events found in this story.

**Waking up**

"Where am I ?" Tsuki thought as she woke up in her room in the Vongola mansion, but something was different. Her hyper intuition feels like she´s not where she´s supposed to be but not in danger. The furniture looks also strange, the wardrobe is a big wooden thing and the walk in closet `couth couth` her female mafia friends builded her, is not there anymore. The whole room also looks a bit more male.

`Is this a trick from reborn again, that sadistic, devil-like baby.´

´Keep calm, get the situation and be ready for anything´ she mentally told herself.

´ I´m calm, not freaking out and next to me something is moving. OK I am freaking out, I´m going to die, did I drink alcohol and something happened. Oh gosh HELP ME.´

She slowly turned herself around and saw something she thought wouldn´t be possible. Well cause it isn´t possible. She looked straight into the sleeping face of the extreme handsome Vongola Primo, Giotto.´

" … What the HELL !"

My sudden movement woke him and he stared at me.

"What ?"

I followed his eyes and looked down onto me and saw that I was still wearing my suit, that looks like the male one but with a skirt and leggings. (Reborn said that its not good for a mafia boss to show her underwear.)

That moment somebody looking like Hayato, just with red hair and a tattoo, stormed inside.

"Primo, is everything all right. I will protect you with my life."

He shouted and loaded his weapons.

´His Ancestor is just as overprotective as the Descendant. And they even resemble each other in looks. I hope the other guardians are the same except for Mukuro he should cause less problems and fight a bit less with Kyoya, that way I´ll also have more time for them but they just can´t wait.´

"Waahh Save me"

And with that I pranced onto Giotto. Who told G to stop since he doesn´t feel any danger from me.

´What´s with this Girl hugging Primo, he could be in great danger . Wait why does she look like him almost but in Gender, She might even be his daughter. No, no, no, I´m his best friend and right-hand man he would have told me if he had an illegal child. I could have helped him with her.( whining in his mind like a puppy)

I let go of Giotto but was still close if something happened and in mind I was already whining how many paperwork I would have to do if there would be a fight. So I said:

"I´m no enemy and if you want to fight do it in the training room. Here something would break and I can do the paperwork for it."

Thanks for the help

English isn´t my mother language and I´m not used writing in English

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the KHR characters or another original KHR related things.

The only thing that is my own is the plot, the ideas and events found in this story.

Waking up chapter 2

"That´s the Proof. You are a enemy enemy's always say they aren't but they are. I´ll protect you Giotto-sama. Flame Arrow!

G shouted and attacked. ´What an idiot now reborn will treat me to do the paperwork this little attack caused.´ Tsuki taught and taught and whined in her mind. ( What´s with all the whining here?) While Giotto tried to understand the situation.

´I wake up, but not cause G stormed inside (well I woke up fully then) but a movement from a warm thing in my bed woke me well after it shouted. G stormed inside and the thing I could now recognize as a girl suddenly jumped and hugged me. It was so warm and comfortable and my hyper intuition told me that she was no danger to me in the moment and that I was some kind related to her, but that was kind of obvious. Why and how is she related to me? I don´t have any living ancestors. So who is she? But anyway I told G, my storm guardian and right-hand man to stop cause I don´t want to get my room destroyed and do the paper work for it. I already have enough of that. After that she stopped hugging me and I missed that warmth. But it really surprised me what she said after that. It sounded just like she was me, complaining about the paperwork and daring G to attack her.

The other Guardians stormed and walked inside in Alaudes fall and saw a picture they never thaught they would see: A girl, looking like Giotto was sitting in the room in hyper dying will mode like Giotto, scaring G.

"Who are you ?If you want to be my slave give me candy´s."

"Giotto, I will imprisionate you for illegally impregnating a woman and hiding the future heir of Vongola."

"To the EXTREME, Giotto that EXTREME girl looks like you."

"Kufufufufufu, Primo you brought me a toy to play with here."

"Calm down, minna. There´s no need to fight here isn´t it."

´Gosh, I was right each of the guardians resemble mine. What should I do now? What would my guardians do: Mukoro would confuse them to hell with his illusions and then fight Daemon in a creepy laughing contest, Hibari would bite them to death, simple, Ryohai would fight them in a boxing match and force them to join the nonsexist boxing club, Takashi would smile and try to calm them down and Lambo would suggest everybody to give him candy. So what now, what about the truth and then look.

Tsuki taught, while Giotto was scanning her profile and G was apologizing and explaining.

"Who I am? Why would you like to know that and aren´t you introducing yourself first."

´Whaa I hope they won't hurt me if I´m self-confident, I mean a girl sleeps in their boss bed and hugs him ( so not my fault, a reflex, really, don´t care if you don't believe me).

I´m looking for a beta reader right now so if any of you could help me a little I would be greatful.

I like writing in English but as its not my native language and my English teacher says my grammer isn´t the best. So please no flames.

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The true meaning of Vongola is to protect the innocent. It's the violate group Giotto di Vongola raised. There were two halfs of the Vongola rings cause the true meaning wasn't allways known. Vongola is known as the strongest Mafia familia in Italy. Right now the founder of Vongola and the tenth boss are sitting across each other trying to figure out how Tsuki got here from 400 years in the future.

"Haa, do you really believe me? I tough that I would have to prove it."

"Lampo-sama wants you to prove it, he just kept it to himself, wahahahaha."

Lampo laugh and Giotto tried to get the odd situation under control.

"So you are my descendant from the future in 400 years, you are the Vongola decima and you don't know how to get back in your time, right."

"Yep, you summed it up pretty good."

"Could you then prove it? I think it's not good for a girl to be the Vongola boss, its much to dangerous."

"So so it's not good. A girl should be treated as princess and saved by her prince, right? Not ruling and doing the princes work. Hahahaha"

Asari reasoned and Lampo said that girls are only on the world to give him candy and serve him. (Needless to say that gained him a wrack on his head)

Tsuki was ignored while the guardians

Tsuki stated and blushed as her stomach growled. That brought her a lot of laughter. So they walked to the dining hall where a great feast was prepared. Tsuki looks happy in the round and wished that it would be the same at their mansion where her guardians are always fighting, for her that is.

After that the Guardians got back to their work and Giotto brought her to his, in future her, office.

"Whoa it looks almost the same as mine, so I guess."

"So how is the Vongola in the future? Tell me about the Guardians and yourself, please."

"Well, it's almost the same except that with us the fights are more serious."

"Why ?"

"All my Guardians confessed to me in their own way and I can't help to love all of them. Kyoya, my cloud guadian is like a protecting animal that would do anything for their mate. Hayato, my storm is my best friend and right-hand man, he would never hurt me and stay with me through eveything. Yamamoto, my rain could always make me smile and makes every situation less worse with his carefree personality. He´s like the rain that washes every harm away. Mukoro, my mist is real mature and protective over me and Negi, his adopted sister. He sent half of my non-guardian suitors into hospital. My other guardians did the rest. And oni-san is EXTREME, he would do anything for me or his sister Kyoko and due an accident he was also my first kiss. He still wants me to join the boxing club and have extreme fights"

"Wao, I 'am so happy that my Guardians are not in love with me well lets think … think … and … think.

After an hour the two came to a suggestion lets make it a Vongola Harem and when she gets pregnant the child will have five fathers since Lambo is to much to young.

Though she is positive that she'll never want a child between her not so normal Guardians. When they parted Tsuki gave him a kiss on the cheek cause in her view he was her grandfather so it was nothing big, well that was for her cause he was never close to a female except the marriage expectations he never felt something like that.

"Wait your my granddaughter with a lot of grands so I have to suggest to forget this idea nobody should be with my cute Tsuki."

Giotto stated and hugged her.

"What, it was your idea and I can´t just take one of them its impossible. And I defently won´t call you grandfather, since when are you so protective? We just meet (past tense) this morning."

Tsuki stated and left Giotto´s office with a sobbing Giotto. G later got there and had to listen how mean Tsuki was. She was in the garden with Asari lisening to his flute and looking at the flowes. She looked beautiful, like a angel without wings in the sky, being the sky.


End file.
